Sasha Storm
---- |Row 6 title = Author of |Row 6 info = Stolen from the Legion: Fel Mechanization ---- |Row 7 title = Signature |Row 7 info = |Row 8 title = |Row 8 info = |Row 9 title = |Row 9 info = |Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = }} "The Legion is a weapon we must take for our own, its power for our own, its strength, for our own, if we wish to defeat it, and our enemies there after, fel is the power we must harness." Appearance Sasha is a six foot tall and slender women, from years and years of using fel magic, she has become corrupt. Her raven hair is silk like, long, and soft, it is rare to see it dirty as she is usually well kept. It is rare to see her outside her home without full battle attire and fully clean appearance. Her skin pale, her blood green however it is hard to tell unless she is bleeding or blushing, her fel corrupted blood stinging those who touch it, even giving them a burning sensation if left on them long enough, however it would take a lot of it for a long period to do any sort of damage to someone. She is the closest thing a human can be to becoming a demon without losing control over themselves, those who can see and sense demonic creatures would be very quickly set off by this warlocks large horns and brown demonic wings, coated with fel magic, both hidden away using her magic. She is not quite a demon herself, but like a demon hunter her soul has changed from the magic they wield, but unlike them has not taken a demon into her own, her power coming from years of demonic corruption, pacts, and experimentation. The powers of light and nature are not too kind to this women because of her corruption, attempting to use these to heal her may be less effective then normal, and using the light to attack her will prove stronger then normal. However fire, ice, and fel magic will all be much weaker against this fel afflicted woman. Hobbies Sasha is a Demonologist, and a Fel Machinist as her professions, and mines during her free time to help supply the materials she needs to collect for her work and hobbies. She has also rather recently in life picked up the hobby of creating rings, carving stones, metals, and jewels for the engineering she has picked up the art of jewelcrafting as well. She grew up tinkering with parts from her families Harvest Golems, so she has grown to love the subtle electronics and metallic machinery of the world. As a Fel Machinist she uses materials from many planets, paired with fel magic to create machinery. These machines can even be somewhat sentient using the properties of fel magic. From vehicles and siege weapons, to infernal like demonic structures and even working on prototypes for legion like ships, she has worked hard on her profession of mixing fel with metal and machine. She likes to cook, mostly coming from her growing up as a farm girl, she loves the minor details in food, and with that the love of fishing too, commonly seen when she was younger, fishing with a rod made from the skeleton of a deep sea murloc. On her off time she writes about her findings in demonology, and her finding in the world of mixing fel magic with engineering. Personality Sasha is a perfectionist, she likes to make sure things are done, and done right, it is rare she will have someone else do a job she can't do herself. She once had little respect for those who use the light. Having seen what happened on the broken shore, knowing what the Scarlet Crusade did under its name, with its blessing, and what happened on Argus to Alleria and Illidan. She felt how the light really saw the people who defend it, and those who are forced to be nothing but devout to it, she had given up all hope on the light. However after meeting Zaria R. Blackmoore she had her ideals changed, she felt that maybe the Light was redeemable, that itself was maybe not the best thing for the universe, but those themselves who used it, like any other power, control how it is used. The woman gave Sasha a point of contention, to where she had once again seen light users as equal to other spellcaster, instead of as inferior for simply the magic they used. Although she still sees them as lesser then herself. She knows she must fight with it, but she will never fight for it, and she will be prepared for the day we must fight the light itself. She is a caring person towards those she calls her lovers or her friends, but to those that annoy her or anger her she is usually short with these people, although it has become often for her to try to make friends, she can even be very social when in a good mood. Secretly the woman is quite insecure about herself, looking for others to support her and make her feel special. It is difficult for her to find the friends she really wants, and this has pushed her into a depression and self doubt. Weapons Sasha has a fair amount of weapons, each having different uses, and different styles she fights in depending on the weapon she uses. Skull of Mol'Goloth. This skull is a Skull effigy made from the fragment of the soul, and the essence of a minor pitlord named Mol'Goloth. The pitlord was defeated by Sasha and her fellow Black Harvest member, however she was the lucky one allowed to, and able to take the power of the pitlord. The effigy now follows her as she wishes, able to watch her back for her, assist her in hunting down demons, and able to empower, and assist in the controlling of demons that the warlock summons in combat. Felforged Dagger The dagger is made from a tusk chiseled down from a pitlord, the dagger is usually paired with her skull, allowing her to defend herself when it comes to close range combat, and focus her spells. Felcaster Rune Scythe This Scythe is a fel corrupted runeblade, made in the specialty of being able to consume, control, and contain demonic souls. The blade's cuts and cleaves burn the soul and flesh of those struck by the sharp tool. Demonic Bone Staff This staff made from rare demonic bone, like her skull effigy contains the soul of a demon within its own bones. What or who this demon was, is known only to the warlock. The metal attached to this staff makes it more powerful, and far stronger as a staff for combat, and for spell casting. Felcaster Power Staff The staff uses fel infused crystals to empower the warlock's chaotic spells. The staff was claimed from the corpse of a Eredar Felcaster, the same one that the warlock claimed her shoulder pads, crown, and belt from. Armor Felcaster Eredar armor The warlock's crown, the collar made to keep the crown from falling off the head, shoulderplates, and belt are all made from legion metals. These metals allow for the wearer to have better control and power over fel magic. These items, alongside her felcaster powerstaff, were collected from an Eredar felcaster she slew. These are clipped onto her armor on specific meal latches on her robes. Felweave Cloth Robes This pair of robes covers the rest of her body, neck to toes, it is made with a mix of Ebonweave and Felcloth. Made by a friend of hers it protects her from high heat, and like her metal armor help her in her control over fel magic, and along side it demons. However, hidden in these robes is minor rune enchantments and small gadgets. Runes to block a single attack with that of a fel ward, and reduce the damage obtained from light magic, at least for a brief amount of time. Her cape has a set of mechanical arms within it that when needed can spread and with the help of fel magic create a glider, for the rare time she needs to not free-fall off a massive cliff. Under her hair she wears a hood that can quickly be pulled over her head and the mask pulled down, the mask able to activate a fel ward to stop the warlock from inhaling any toxic gasses, or if there is a lack of oxygen in the atmosphere, for when she is unable to get an unending breath spell out. She has changed her armor up slightly over the years, regaining control of herself she removed the fel crystals from it like the one on her collar to lower the amount of fel she was receiving. Then falling to corruption again and eventually back out she replaced her gloves, removing the gold concentrator to allow the fel to conjure outside her hands instead of inside. She even had some heels made to boost her confidence and apparel. Custom made Felsoul Ring This ring was custom made from a powerful gem taken from a Wyrmtongue, and the golden metal of the burning legion's felcasters,imbued with felflame to activate said ring. Made into a set of rings for her and her wife. The pair of rings allow the two to speak to each other by whispering into them over a long distance, and make them feel warm even when apart. Inside under the jewels is the name of the other written, Alissa Storm and Sasha Storm. Tools The warlock likes to use what she makes, it is common to see small golden ball like objects on the girls hips. These golden balls when activated will open inside shortly later, quickly beginning a mixture of fel magic, and void magic, then causing a voidfel detonation. Floating above her head you can commonly see five floating soulshards. These green soulshards hover above her head, prepared to be used for spells that require them, act as explosive projectiles, or to simply free up the weight of having to hold soulshards in a pouch. Mechanical Tools and Machines Sasha has many tools she has made using her prowess in the art of fel machinery, those like her Voidfel Detonators and her Felforged Warframe. Detailing it all in her book "Stolen from the Legion: Fel Mechanization." '' "Azeroth needs heroes that are willing to sacrifice everything they have to fight the enemy. Mind, body, and soul must be given to protect our way of life, and i am one of the few willing to do so." History Sasha was born to Tony Storm and Cynthia Storm just before the first war, then being forced to flee with her family during the orc attacks. Little is known about what her family did before returning to Westfall once the alliance retook its land. It was common to see the girl fishing using the skeleton of a deep-sea murloc that had been killed destroying the local docks, and also she worked around her families farm helping tend to the crops, or tinkering with the harvest golems. She commonly made delivers by cart with one of her parents to duskwood to sell their crops, however one year when she was 10 she was forced to go alone, her parents busy that day. The easy target was ambushed by a couple of bandits who attempted to kidnap her. However, lucky for her a nearby warlock Vola de Cloven noticed the two men attacking the girl and decided to step in, saving the girl. When the girl was 11 she trained in dalaran, paying for her schooling by working in an inn for a year before going back home to meet the first of her sisters. Walking through Duskwood she found an infernal tome on the skeleton of an orc who seemed to have been killed off by his own demons during the first war and began her training as a warlock. Thinking back to the Warlock who saved her years earlier, inspired by that teenager had granted her a future. The warlock a few years later came back to meet her last sister and say her goodbyes to her mother who died during the birth. After meeting her new sister and hearing that her father, now a drunk, blamed their youngest for their mothers death, she decided to make an attempt to bring her sisters to live with her. However the two declined her, causing her to flee into the woods to live on her own for years. Sasha fell off the face of Azeroth until she joined the armies of the Alliance when the armies of the elemental lord Ragnaros began to break free from their lands. She was twenty five at the time, and at this point was already starting her work as a demonologist, working as an engineer and miner at the time. She fought in many wars all the way from the assault on the deep volcanic molten core, the attack on the Sunwell, to the siege of Icecrown citadel, the defence of Dragonblight, fighting the Horde on Pandaria, and even the battle of the broken shore. She has always been a member of the Alliance, proud of it too, even if they have betrayed her sometimes, she has returned the favor here and there. All the while she has trained more and more in the ways of fel magic, and the ways of demonic magic, her body being tainted by the fel she used. During the Legion assault of Azeroth after the Legions defeat on Draenor, her sister disappeared, thought dead, later having been found to have ran away and began to train as a warlock. However shortly after that incident the women Jenny Storm and the man Tony Storm both went missing after an altercation between them and Sasha, their farm found in ashes from felfire, theorized that the woman killed the two light users inside their farm. Having found a pair that she loved with all her heart, unable to decide between the two they became a three person couple, these two treated Sasha with all their heart, however Sasha still working on her fel addiction was not careful and slowly began to corrupt the Human Paladin and Vrykul Warrior. Eventually the two became power hungry and addicted, the Paladin now a Warlock tried to enslave the demonic side of Sasha while the Vrykul now a Felskorn tried to kill her, forcing Sasha to slay them both, also losing their adoptive child to the Horde she fell into madness and regained her addiction for some time, her skin turning pale and her becoming jaded and aggressive. Shortly after the war on the Tomb of Sargeras began Sasha met a woman named Alissa Bristol who was has just become an adult but was still being taken care of by her adoptive Mother alongside her Sister Hidie Bristol. Sasha and Alissa were quick to become friends even with Alissa having a girlfriend at the time Leadore Rosepetal. Alissa and her sister were later disowned by her mother, causing Alissa to move in with Sasha in the Dreadscar Rift. After spending quite awhile together as friends after Alissa moved the two became a couple. Then after a run in between Sasha and Hidie, Alissa was quick to remove herself from her troublesome sibling Hidie. Her first daughter, Ana Blaise Storm, was born shortly after her return from Argus on January 27th, the somewhat corrupted child created using demonic magics of the warlock. Soon to follow would be the wedding of the two, Sasha Storm and the now Alissa Storm, as well as their second child. Work History The warlock spent a lot of time working through her life, for multiple different people. When was young she worked on the farm, and even a bit of time fishing. She worked as an prep cook in an inn in Dalaran to be able to afford her training in Telemancy and fire magic. When she joined the Alliance army she spent years working for the Alliance as a warlock soldier, on the side doing some questionable work for shady people to make ends meet when war was slow. Honing her craft she started selling her own engineering goods and joining the Black Harvest to do missions for them to earn cash and power where she could. She has been doing both of those since, making a fair profit off both. Even for some time joining the guard's forty-second regiment, earning three Alliums to her name for being wounded on duty within the guard. However after they constantly treated her like scum with disrespect she gave up on it. She now works for the Alliance Military when she is needed, or the Black Harvest for missions. However away from combat she also makes a living off selling her fel powered machines and inventions, selling materials she gathers from legion planets and bases, as well as a new hobby of hers, creating and selling rings. Battle History Sasha has served extensively through a number of military theaters of war such as Outland, Northrend, and the Broken Isles. Battles of old Azeroth The warlock was called to the battle of the Blackrock mountain, working with the Alliance and Horde to siege through the forces of the Firelord Ragnaros. After that she was later sent to fight the minions of the old god C'thun. Later in the wake of that she was one of the many warlocks to use the power of demonic magic to assist in the defeat of the armies of Kel'thuzad and his floating Necropolis Naxxramas. ''She focused on the power of using her demonic energies to empower herself, the powers of her demon absorbed into her to allow her to decimate her enemies much easier then if she was alone. She was rather new to combat as a warlock, having trained plenty and read lots, she had yet to use it in full combat though, so she felt quite new to this, was quite amature, and only was able to master a few spells at first. However over her first big battles she was quick to learn. Battle of Outland The warlock was one of the thousands to charge through the portal into Outland, she assisted in the defeat of Illidan's minions in Serpentshrine Cavern and the Black temple, never really questioning why, other then that while she was within the temples walls she could gain a fair amount of fel and demonic power. She was later sent to the island of the elves with many others by boat to fight the demons of the Sunwell and its new owner Kil'jaeden, pushing head first into the Sunwell she used her control of demonic energies to force demons onto the allies in assistance to defeating the Legion's assault. Following the same research she had in the years before she used a mix of her demonic soul, and that of her demon to empower herself, allowing her to slaughter those who came in her path with only a spell or two. The Northrend Campaign Sometime after the defeat of Kil'jaeden and after abit of rest and research, the bastard prince Arthas returned to the lands of Azeroth. She was quick to join in purging the mad undead that flooded the lands, her fel flame working well to burn down the enemies of the living, eventually making her way to the lands of Northrend, fighting off the mass undead, pushing into the halls of Ulduar, and competing under the Argent banner, well cheering on the warlocks above her who would eventually be the ones to go and defeat the Lich King well her and thousands of others were forced to stay and keep the waves of undead at bay. Having learned alot from the Sunwell she decided to change her ideas on demonology, instead of using the soul of a demon through death to empower herself, she decided to use the power of the demons soul alive to empower herself and those on her side. With this she enslaved the power of the Felguard, using this power she had found to make her and her allies spells stronger. She even learned how to control the demon energies within her, and with this transform temporarily into a demon to execute her enemies with balls of molten felfire barrages. When the Cataclysm Rocked the World When the world crumbled, and the skies burned with smoke and brimstone, the warlock spent most of her time researching, bettering herself, spending little to do with the wars that befell Azeroth, other then the rare instance of her assisting the Alliance when it needed it. She joined the assault on Grim Batol, freeing it of Twilight Hammer cultists, fighting fire with felfire inside of the Firelands, and eventually assisting the thousands in fighting off Deathwing's forces at Dragonblight. Sticking much to her new found style of combat, she kept with her empowerment of herself and her allies through that of demonic magic. However she now learned to summon more than one demon at a time on the usual, able to summon small squads of demons to assist her in combat against the minions of Deathwing, and the Horde. The Discovery of Pandaria When the land of Pandaria was found, and the horde was said to have began a full on takeover, the warlock was one of the many to sign up for the mass Alliance overtaking of Krasarang Wilds. Then when the corrupt Horde showed its snarling teeth again she was quick to assist in the destruction of their filth pile of a capital. With the attack on Pandaria she was able to gather many horde souls and with this she empowered herself, losing connection to her demon, no longer able to empower herself with the demons connection. However she was now able to power herself up much easier, the demonic women able to transform into her demonic form much more often and much more powerfully. Able to hold even more demons at her side at once, still able to fling barrages of felflame orbs. The Sieging of Draenor When the heard word the dark portal had opened again, she was confused and puzzled. But she was prepared, and she redied her new found skills. She joined the Alliance on the other side of the portal, fighting the armies of the Iron Horde, and the Legion attempting to overtake it. All the while doing her best to help her people keep the rabid Horde at bay on Ashran. With this war she followed her look for power, and with that she left to Tannan Jungle. There she found thousands of Fel Horde warlocks, and with those thousands of tomes, crystals, and enchantments. With these she gathered as much power as she could, becoming the demonic general she now is. Able to summon small armies of demons, she is a one woman army. However with this power, she began to lose control of her own demonic form, and started to lose the power to change into her demonic form, at this point if she was to change, every time she changed, was a risk of being unable to turn back. '' The Legions Final Return When the assault on the Broken Shore began she was on the beaches, fighting along side her people, defeating the Legion. But when word went out that it was time to retreat, and that the king was dead, she could not believe it, she followed orders and fled, but all the while wondering what cruel joke this was. She assisted the campaign in Azsuna and Suramar, dealing with the mass amounts of demons corrupting these lands. Killing demons, her specialty. Of all the hundreds of warlock that assisted in retaking Nighthold, she was one of them, summoning and enslaving powerful demon within the city. The Tomb of Sargeras, a place of ultimate demonic and titanic power, how could she not be one of the many to assist in the massive battle to retake Azeroth from the Legion. Attack on Antorus The battle of Argus was huge, a hope to finally end the Legion, alongside her brothers and sisters she was sent to scout ahead, search out the legions groupings and tactical points, capturing key information for the battle to come. She was then deployed to attack the citadel of Antorus, piloting her Felforged Warframe she was able to shoot down two interceptors, as well as some felbats and felspiders that were attacking ground units. However her vehicle was shot down during the final push, her luckily able to escape alive, and assist in defeating a massive Fel reaver. She fought during the battle of Antorus, assisting in killing mass amounts of demons within the throne as the heroes of Azeroth fought towards Argus the Unmaker. Clearing as many demon as she could before retreating upon hearing the call. She returned to Azeroth the find the sky tainted by that of a large blade. ''With the Legion defeated she was able to gather many things to help her in her future. She was able to enslave new, stronger demons, upgrade her armor, weapons, and tools, as well as get in touch with her inner demon again. Still risky to transform into her demonic form, to this point it was very rarely ever worth it to transform. She could however spawn demons from the very demonic corruption in her soul, meaning everywhere she goes she will always have a demonic posse with her. The Return of the Faction War After the defeat of the Legion the warlock returned to Azeroth to the Horde finding a sprouting material called Azerite. This material being mostly found around the wound in the planet made by the sword, it was in abundance, the Horde seeing it worthy of collecting it on mass, well hoping that the Alliance would not find the material. Once the Alliance found out about said material they sent many to Silithus to find out what was going on, and then onto the Seething shore to collect as much of it as they could for the Alliance, Sasha one of these sent. She spent many days within the southern sides of Kalimdor, collecting Azerite and slaying Horde for the name of the Alliance. Shadows of Ashenvale The warlock was requested to Ashenvale, the battle was desperate and she was brought because of her use on Argus, she arrived to mostly stay with her allies the Citrine Eagles. She had come up with an idea to use one of her Fel Dispenser Pylons to aggrovate a demonic camp deep within Horde territory, hoping to have the Horde ambushed by demonic forced from their back lines, however few agreed with this plan... She spent the first day inside of her mech, fighting the Horde, destroying the enemy with felflames and felpower, when she could recovering the Horde souls to refill her vehicles power. The second day she was force into combat directly against the Horde, her mech needing repairs and without her demons as she was forbidden to summon them, she was badly defeated and forced to retreat, a fight she surely would have won if not for being forbid her strongest magic. The third day she was forced to Satynaar, a corrupted ritual site, overflowing with fel and demons. Upon arriving they found a large ritual stone that Sasha inspected and found to be an immense threat, near that of a Fel Reaver. She discussed with Maxen a way to use it but he declined, her then agreeing with him to dismantle it. However they were ambushed and she was forced to use the Pylon on her to convert it into a Power Relay Pylon. With the Satyr attacking the summoners in the back were able to activate the stone, so Sasha had to set off her device early. The device began to glow, floating from the ground, bolts of green electricity shot between it and the stone, a few slamming into the Warlock as she fled, quickly the Pylon and the stone exchanged energy, back and forth constantly until it ripped open a portal to the Twisting Nether. With the unstable portal open it began to consume everything, sucking up the stuck and the area around it, sucking up even the fel corruption from the land, creating a bigger and bigger crater until the device itself blew its safety measure, exploding and slamming the portal shut. The rainy clouds in the sky were vaporized as the portal shot felpower in all directions, a massive crack heard all over Ashenvale as a green bolt shot into the sky and across the clouds. Many were wounded including Sasha herself, but so too were the demons. Their plans foiled and their numbers crushed the leader fled. The fourth day she was not too pleased, what thought was going to make her a hero, instead turned out to make her a villian, people targeted her, called her a monster, an agent of the Horde, a traitor, idiot. She knew what she did was risky, she knew it was stupid, but she felt it was needed, it was that or let the stone activate, and whatever was going to be summoned, come. So she was forced to ambush the Horde and with her allies cut down the Horde, and unlike some of her allies showed restraint, choosing to try and lightly taze one of the two fleeing girls. Others choosing much more lethal actions. Once returned to base the Children were healed, Sasha playing in the part of fully recovering one of the children, using her corrupted magics to heal the child at her own cost of health. The child was fully recovered and living, but simply threw up a few times through the night. The final day Sasha was forced to the final Horde skirmish, her blasts of fel and corrupt magic sweeping over the Horde, quickly dispatching the armies of Horde, her felflame raining through the group as the armies pushed forward. Again held back by the request to use no demons, she was forced to use spells that while working well on spreading over the Horde's armies also risked hurting her own allies, or blowing up in her own face, leaving her by the end of the fight rather wounded with burns on her hands. Siege of Tirisfal The first day of the siege, the warlock was part of the group to stay behind and defend the base, using her Infernal Charsear she took down many bats with balls of pitch burning with hellfire, only slightly wounded by the end of the battle. The second day she was sent to attack the Horde to the west. Reaching the Horde forces she was quickly riddled with arrows to the point she could not get a single spell off. However as the combat slowed down the Horde kidnapped those who could not fight back, Sasha hesitated but quickly made chase, however weak she fell behind, choosing to choose a smarter approach. Using her fel magic she disguised herself, entering Undercity and speaking with the captives, having hoped to set them free, but on her own would have no chance, so she collected messages from them to those they cared about, as well as heirlooms they wish to pass on to their loved ones. Doing so she felt massive regret that she did not even try to set the others free, but happy that she could help in at least some way. The next day she made her way to Undercity again, hoping to come up with a plan, but upon arriving she was forced to watch one of the Captives slain and risen into undeath. She tried to come up with an idea on how to get them out, but she quickly began to become unstable, her mind faltering and disguise starting to fail she was forced to retreat as people started to suspect her. She returned to her camp in panic and fear, discussing to those she needed to of her findings first, before going to try and get some sleep. The day after she was forced into an attack towards Brill, however after the trauma of the week within Undercity, as well as something that happened to her through the night, she was unable to focus in combat, mostly taking blows and focusing on her spell casting, unable to gather enough confidence and focus to get a single spell off. The attack on Brill went amazingly, having regained her confidence and cleared her mind she slayed countless Horde, actually very countable, at least twenty three. After the battle she claimed the skulls that had not been crushed then left to return to the base, finding a group of Alliance fighting against the Zeppelin towers she decided to assist, pushing in and defeating the Horde defending it, protecting the Mortars long enough for it to destroy the Hords transportation port. During the attack on the Undercity itself Sasha was assigned to defend the Siege towers, mostly sticking to her good friend Sean Dawnrunner. There she used the power of her Felforged warframe to cut down many Horde and defend one of the siege towers that had fallen behind until it could reach the main line with the others, then working with the others assigned to such to keep them all defended. There they cut down many Horde until Sasha's Azerite scanner destroy itself, she warned Sean to get to cover, the Azerite Warmachine charging the battlefield she was just able to dodge it. They kept the siege towers defended as long as they could, Sasha forced to fight one on one, even damaged, against a goblin shredder, eventually destroying it but as the Warmachine was blown up a sliver of Azerite shot through her mech and into her arm impaling into her flesh. The Alliance having destroyed most of the Horde forces Sylvanas unleashed her blight on the leftover Horde and the advancing Alliance, Sasha was able to notice fast enough but knew Sean would be heavily wounded if not killed by it, the man lost his eye to a small splash of the green sludge before the warlock was able to put her hood onto him, including her mask that created a ward to stop him from breathing in the gas. Sasha suffered badly as she got a lungful of the stuff, they quickly retreated, them assisted by the warlocks Wrathguard as they were forced to fight off the feral skeletons of the soldiers that had fallen only moments earlier, eventually the Alliance nearly overrun by the skeletal remains and blight they were saved by Jaina Proudmoore. The mage covering the battlefield in ice she destroyed the skeletons and pushed back the blight, crashing her ship into the wall at the same moment allowing the Alliance to advance in and take a breather. They did not have long however before they were forced to fight Troll Shaman and Druid, fighting against bolts of lightning and torrents of wind, cutting down the trolls before being able to push forward, facing off against an army of forsaken and goblins. The fight quickly broke out as a void portal opened, unleashing void elves and gnommish machines, quickly making work along side the rest of the Alliance against the scum. Defeated Syvlanas destroyed her blight vats, spraying it all across the ground, blocking passage, forcing the Alliance to spend time using gyrocopters to move their units high above it. As the Alliance forces moved across Sasha opened a portal for her and Sean to the drop location where the forces quickly gathered to face the final line of defence, Vaurok and his elite soldiers. Dealing with the veteran orcs was difficult, both wounded even more as Sean Dawnrunner fell, presumed dead, Sasha doing her best to keep his body safe as it was dragged away once combat settled, herself sustain much damage. Damaged respiratory system, damaged throat, Azerite sliver impaled in her arm, cuts, bruises, breaks, and burns all over her body. (WIP) = OOC You can see all my art with names of the artists and their timeline here. =Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Warlocks Category:Stormwindian Category:Black Harvest